The Birth of the Wildest Mikaelson
by yournewbeloved
Summary: Kol Mikaelson wasn't born a coldhearted killer. He loved once, and it was his love that got her killed and what made him the way that he is today. [Kol/OC]
1. A Visitor from the Past

_Present day, New Orleans._

Kol Mikaelson didn't like to think back to his human years. In fact, he despised them so much he had put the memories far, far away, and only on rare occasions would they pop into his mind again. Such as now. It was a rare sight; a desperate and distressed Kol, the Mikaelson brother who was usually described as the fun one. It didn't happen every day that he barged into their house in New Orleans with genuine _fear_ in his eyes.

''Kol, what on earth?'' Rebekah said, startled by his sudden entrance.

''It's her,'' he said, ''she's haunting me. Erinya.''

 _1001, Mystic Falls._

''Go on, catch me if you can!''

I ran away from him as fast as I could, my skirt pulled up so I wouldn't trip over it as the sound of my laughter echoed through the forest. I could hear him closing in on me and soon felt his arms wrap around me from behind. He lifted me up and spun me around, then put me down again. I was slightly out of breath from running away from him, so I turned to face him and draped my arms over his shoulders as I allowed myself to catch my breath.

''Outrun by Kol Mikaelson, yet once more,'' I said with a wide smile, staring into his comfortingly familiar brown eyes. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer.

''And so I shall every time,'' he added before planting a gentle kiss on my nose. I scrunched my nose up a little, earning a smile from him. I stood on my toes to close the gap between us and captured his lips with mine, the feeling of his soft lips all too familiar. I had kissed him a hundred times and would kiss him at least twice that much more, that's what I told myself.

''We should head back for the village, it is getting dark,'' Kol said in between kisses, though he didn't look like he wanted to leave the quiet and private surroundings of the forest at all.

''Must we go right away?'' I protested. ''Surely we can stay a little longer. I have been waiting for this all day,'' I said with a pout, knowing that it would win him over. He placed a kiss on my exaggerated pout.

''Oh all right, perhaps just a little longer,'' he told me. We spent our time in the woods walking and talking and kissing until the sun had almost completely set, and we knew we really had to go back to the village by now, as it wasn't safe during the night. I dreaded having to go back—I always longed to be alone with Kol.

Ever since I could remember, I had only had eyes for one man and one man only. Kol Mikaelson. It was unclear to me if it was the mischievous look in his eyes, the coy smirk on his lips or the way he looked at me—like I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen—but it had always been him. The first time we had kissed it was when we both had had too much to drink during one of the bonfire feasts, and he more or less stumbled into me, sharing a clumsy kiss between the two of us. Ever since that slightly vague but ever so magical night, he had been all that was on my mind.

I knew that it couldn't last forever. His father was one of the wealthier and higher ranking men in the village, whereas mine was but a simple baker. It was a wild fantasy that Mikael would accept me as a wife for Kol, but until that decision was made, I would be his and he would be mine. Of course, we couldn't flaunt it around too much. Even tough everybody knew what was going on between us, we couldn't actually let it show too much in public, mostly for my father's pride, or what was left of it. Who would want their son to marry the poor baker's whore of a daughter? The question everyone asked themselves.

''What are you thinking of, my love?'' Kol asked, stroking the back of my hand. He had probably noticed the frown on my forehead. We were walking back to the village and I had been lost in thought, once again.

''Nothing of importance,'' I told him with a forced smile. Whenever one of us brought up the inevitable future, he always grew particularly tense. He had always said that he didn't care whether his father approved or not; we would spend the rest of our lives together. Oh, how much I wanted to believe him.

The village came in sight and we slowly came to a halt. ''I will meet you here again tomorrow,'' he told me, reaching up and stroking my cheek gently with his thumb, before leaning in and pressing a loving kiss on my lips. I kiss back and don't want it to end, but it does—as always.

''I love you, Kol,'' I tell him sincerely.

''I love you more, Erinya.''

Present day, New Orleans.

''Oh give it a rest, Kol, this is getting old,'' Rebekah huffs, rolling her eyes, though there was something about her brother that still managed to distress her.

''I am not making this up Rebekah, she is punishing me for what I did to her. Someone must have brought her back—Klaus, it has to be one of his schemes—''

''As much as I would love to take credit for it, this was not my doing,'' Klaus interrupted him after entering the room.

''How is that even possible, she is dead. She has been for over a thousand years, it would have been impossible to simply bring her back at this point,'' Rebekah reasoned with him.

''Nothing is impossible, sister,'' Klaus said with a sly smile, then held his hands up when Kol glared at him. ''Again, not my doing.''

Kol ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. Scenarios from the past 1000 years ran through his mind, like little pieces of a millennium old puzzle. He knew for certain that it was her, there was no doubt about that, and now that he thought of it, this wasn't the first time she had visited him. He had encountered her before, he just hadn't realized it at the time.

''I am certain of it, Rebekah, it is Erinya and she—''

''Please,'' someone interrupted him, and Kol turned to face the woman he hadn't laid his eyes on in a thousand years. She still had the same caramel hair that draped over her shoulders, though shorter now, and the deep forest green eyes he used to get lost in. ''Erinya is so old fashioned. Call me Erin.

A very short introductory chapter to my new story! Yes I am working on a few different ones, but I got a sudden spurt of inspiration for this particular one. I have most of it plotted out already, so this should come along nicely in the next couple of weeks! I hope you enjoy.


	2. In The Beginning

**A little warning: there is a lemon in this chapter, as well as some violence!**

* * *

The surprise on not only Kol's face, but also Rebekah's, was extremely satisfying. Klaus didn't seem startled by my unannounced visit at all, but I hadn't really expected him to be surprised anyway. We had crossed paths in the past, and although I had seen Kol and Rebekah on those occasions as well, Klaus had been the only one to know it was actually me.

''How is this possible…'' Kol muttered. In all the years that I had watched him, I had genuinely never seen him like this. He looked nothing like his cruel self. He looked like the young man that once held my heart in his hand, before he crushed it and threw it on the ground.

''Don't be so surprised, Kol… I'm actually amazed that you never realized what I was, even after all the time you spent around witches. Surely you must see the similarities between me and them. Or did you forget about me altogether after you sucked the life out of me and left me to die?''

Kol balled his hands into fists and I could tell I had hit a nerve. ''You come here, after a thousand years, just to talk some guilt into me? Well you can save your breath, anything you say I have already told myself.''

I let out a laugh—what a joke. ''I doubt that,'' I tell him, my smile making place for a grimace. ''You killed me, you and your family, and for what? So you could become the world's greatest living curse? How long had you been planning that, huh? Did you string me along from the beginning or did you actually like me in the beginning?'' I spat.

Kol shook his head, frowning deeply, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Klaus interrupted him.

''How about we discuss this over dinner, shall we? I am famished and the least we can do is offer our witch something to eat.''

His voice sounded welcoming, but the look in his eyes lacked every trace of it. They were cold, hating almost, and I was starting to think it had been a mistake to come back.

' _Calm down, you are more powerful now, he can't hurt you'_ I think to myself, and I keep my posture.

''Finally, someone who remembers how to receive a guest,'' I said with a grin on my lips. Kol didn't seem happy at all with his brother suggestion to have dinner, but the last thing I cared for was to make Kol comfortable. He had lied me, betrayed me and used me, and I was going to draw this out as much as possible, though he would never know the pain I felt. I firmly believed he was incapable of harboring emotions like that.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, 1001._

''My love… what has happened to you?''

I stared my dark-eyed lover and lightly touch his cheek, tracing right underneath the cut that marked his cheekbone. It looked fresh, the skin around it was red and the slightest bit purple, but it didn't look deep or like it would leave a scar.

''Sit down,'' I instruct him as I push down on his shoulders and immediately fetch a bowl with water and a cloth.

''I fought,'' Kol replied, running a hand through his hair. ''But I handled it. You should have seen the other bloke, he looks much worse than me,'' he said proudly, the smug grin on his face that I could never resist. I smiled and shook my head as I sat down next to him and gently dabbed the cloth against his cheek. The cool water on the cloth should help against the swelling, and I expected the cut to have closed within one or two days.

''Why do you keep getting yourself in such trouble,'' I sighed.

Kol looked at me with mild annoyance in his eyes. ''You sound like my mother. Things like this happen, Erinya, no need to scold me about it.''

''I am not scolding you, Kol, I merely do not enjoy seeing you hurt. Surely you can understand,'' I told him. He placed a hand on my cheek and lightly stroked my cheekbone with his thumb.

''If anyone dared to touch you, I would kill them,'' he said determinedly. He removed his hand from my cheek and traced my lower lip with his thumb. My skin tingled lightly where he had touched me, and I didn't even have time to wish for a kiss, because he already leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

Our lips moved in synch; we had kissed so many times that our lips worked together perfectly. He lightly nipped at my bottom lip, and I parted my lips, granting him further access. His tongue touched mine and as he deepened the kiss, he pulled me on his lap. I ran my hand through his dark hair as I softly moaned into his mouth after he had caught my bottom lip in between his teeth and lightly pulled.

''I want you…'' he growled, dipping his head down to my neck and pampering my skin with kisses. His confession was confirmed by the bulge pressing against my thigh, and I felt myself getting just as aroused as soon as he sucked a light mark into my skin.

''Kol, you mustn't do that,'' I giggled, though I didn't mean it at all. ''I cannot cover up marks in my neck that easily.''

Kol just smirked in return, obviously caring as much as I did about the rules. He swiftly laid me down on the place where I slept; a cozy little space by the fire with a few blankets and a fur on the ground. We didn't have enough money to spend on sleeping accommodation, so the beds in his home were much more comfortable, but we never had the luxury of being alone at the Mikaelsons. Here, however, my parents and two brothers often worked in the bakery, and though I had to pipe in as well, I had a little bit more freedom, so we often made use of the time we could have together.

Kol moved the skirt of my dress up, lightly tracing my thigh in the progress and I giggled at the tickling touch. He took off my dress in one swift movement, leaving me half naked underneath him.

''I love the sound of your laughter,'' he smiled, placing soft kisses on my jaw and neck as he moved down my undergarments. I gasped softly then his thumb rubbed over the most sensitive spot between my legs.

''Someone is ready,'' he purred with a smirk, and a deep blush settled on my cheeks. I couldn't help that he turned me on so quickly, it just happened every single time.

''Oh shut up and kiss me,'' I replied playfully, and he eagerly pressed his lips against mine in a heated and passionate kiss. I moaned against his lips when he sped up the movements of his thumb, making me squirm underneath him, and it only took a few more seconds before my legs started to shake and I let out a strained moan.

''There's a good girl,'' he complimented me, granting my neck with more soft kisses as he pulled his hand back and pushed his pants down, as well as taking his shirt off. I was still coming down from my high when he spread my legs and slowly entered me. I whimpered softly, making sure not to be too loud. Even though we were alone, people would still be able to hear us if I didn't stifle at least half of my moans. His thrusts were steady and deep, making me claw at his bare back—hard enough to make him groan but not so hard that it would actually hurt him. When he started rubbing my sensitive spot again, I knew I wouldn't last long.

''Oh Kol,'' I breathed into his ear as he sped up his thrusts and kissed my neck. I felt that familiar pleasant sensation build up in my stomach and my breathing started to become erratic. Mere seconds after that my whole body exploded in waves of pleasure, making me arch my back and moan his name again. He reached his orgasm soon after that, and allowed me to recover as he slowed down his pace. When my whole body relaxed again, he pulled out gently and laid next to me, moving the blanket up to my chin and placing soft kisses on my lips.

''I love you, Erinya. And I will, always and forever,'' he whispered in my ear as he played with a strand of my hair.

''And I you,'' I replied, cuddling up to his strong frame. As he wrapped his arms around me, I wished that every day could be like this. I knew it was impossible—that at some point he would have to marry some other girl—but until then, I would dream that I could stay like that forever. One with him.

This was nothing more than a foolish girl's wish, as something would happen that night that would set the rest of my future in motion. After the time we sent together that afternoon we had kissed goodbye, as we both had to go back to our families, and it had been an ordinary day. Nothing at all forecasted what tragedy was to happen that night. The next morning, however, signed my fate.

I had only realized what was happening when most people were outside already, but when I finally heard the ruckus that was going on outside, I quickly made my way out. Something was terribly wrong, as I could hear Niklaus' voice, desperate and pleading, as well as the sobs of his family. Of Kol. I hurried over and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but became speechless when I saw the lifeless body of his kid brother, Henrik, in Niklaus' arms.

''The wolves—…'' Niklaus cried, and he had to say nothing more for me to understand what had happened. I looked up at Kol, who seemed to be in shock. I placed my hand on his cheek and tried to make him look at me.

''Kol, look at me,'' I said softly, and his eyes found mine. He blinked, as if he needed to focus for a second, but he didn't smile when he looked at me.

''My… my little brother…'' was all he managed to say, and the sorrow in his voice was enough to make my eyes sting with tears. I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him against me so his forehead rested on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and that was when the sobs started. He cried, his brothers and sister cried with him, as well as his mother, who was now pleading for her friend to help her. It didn't take a medicine woman to see that Henrik was far beyond anyone's help, but I couldn't blame her for trying either. Her youngest child had just died.

It was heartbreaking to see Kol like this; my usually strong and energetic love, now beaten down and mentally exhausted. It felt all wrong and I had no idea now I was supposed to help him, but I wanted to.

As the initial excitement—however horrible it was—died down, Esther Mikaelson ushered her children back to their house.

''I'll take it from here,'' she told me, an odd calmness over her that seemed somehow unsettling. I let go of Kol, but not before placing my hand on his cheek and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

''Will you be okay?'' I whispered, hating the idea of leaving him at this point.

''I—… I don't know,'' he replied, placing his hand on mine and grabbing hold of it. ''I can't… don't go. Not now,'' he asked me, and I gave him a smile.

''I'm not going anywhere,'' I told him, but Esther gently coaxed him away from me.

''Come on, my boy. This is a time for family,'' she said, eyeing me foully. I knew she had a strong dislike for me after what happened two years ago, and this had only made the chances of Kol and me ending up together even slimmer.

Had he not been in this state, he might have argued with his mother, but he simply followed her inside instead. I looked after them until they were inside, and was left with the bloodstains on the earthy ground and Kol's tears on my shoulder.

I visited their house the next day. I had decided to try and be as supportive as possible—to all of the Mikaelsons. I hated to admit it because it felt like I was misusing the opportunity, but I was hoping that maybe Esther would change her mind about me.

I knocked on the wooden door, after I had finally done my chores for the day and it was getting dark outside already. Esther opened the door, clearly distressed, and frowned a little when she saw it was me.

''What do you want?'' she asked me.

''I'm here to see if I can help with anything… I haven't seen Kol or his siblings all day and I was wondering if I could perhaps prepare a meal for you,'' I suggested.

Esther shook her head and was about to close the door, when she stopped.

''Actually…there is something you can do,'' she said, and she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. I was startled by her sudden reaction to say the least, but I didn't protest.

''What can I-'' I started, but my breath caught in my throat at the sight before me. All the Mikaelsons; Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah, Finn and even Mikael were on the ground. They looked as lifeless as Henrik had, except for the horrible wounds and bloody clothes.

''What happened?'' I breathed, unable to comprehend the sight before me. I saw Kol's eyes staring at me, but they didn't hold the usual life. They were empty, glazed over, there was no soul behind them. I suddenly found it hard to breathe and was sure I was going to have a breakdown if it hadn't been for what Esther did next.

She grabbed my wrist and cut it, and I gasped loudly. The blade had been sharp, so it didn't even hurt that much, but that didn't make the shock any less big.

''What are you doing?!'' I cried out, pulling my wrist back and wrapping my hand around the cut.

''Come here,'' Esther demanded, yanking my other wrist towards her, and cutting that one too. I was in too much of a shock to say or do anything except to stare at my wrists for a few seconds, before looking up at her.

''What have you done?'' I wheezed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I had to get out of there, I needed to get these cuts treated before I would bleed out—

My eyes fixed on Kol. I must have been hallucinating—he had _not_ just sat up, he had obviously been dead. He was looking around him, looking disoriented, as his siblings and father were waking up as well.

''Mother…'' he said, his eyes wide and fixated on me. ''What did you do?''

He got to his feet and took a step towards me, before freezing in his tracks. I wasn't sure why he had stopped, maybe it was the shock of seeing me with my wrists slit, as he was looking at them intently.

''Kol…'' I whispered, not able to make any louder sounds than that, when I realized that everyone in the room was looking at me.

''Give in, my loves. That hunger…give in to it. You need it to survive,'' Esther told her family. Niklaus was the first one to approach me, unable to take his eyes off of my wrist.

''Klaus,'' I started, but he shut me up when he grabbed my wrist and _sank his teeth_ into the skin surrounding the wound. I cried out and tried to yank my arm back, but he was way too strong for me to win this.

''Klaus, get away from her!'' Kol yelled, pulling his brother back by his shoulders, but Klaus was persistent and pushed him away.

''Stop that, Kol, here,'' Esther protested, grabbing my other wrist and pushing it under his nose. For a second I thought he was going to actually hit his mother, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed my arm and did the same as his brother had done. His teeth pierced my skin and I cried out in pain and fear. I had no idea what was going on, it felt like a surreal nightmare. Soon I felt another bite—on my shoulder, one on my neck, another one on my other upper arm. I lost count of how many bites were on my body, and I could feel myself become more lightheaded by the second. The last thing I saw were Kol's eyes—normally so clear and brown, now bloodshot and the skin surrounding it sickly looking with dark veins. He was a demon.


End file.
